Posesivo
by Zero.Vodka
Summary: El siempre habia sido posesivo. Cuando decidia que algo era suyo, asi debia ser, y si alguien se oponia se las veria con Ren Tao, un muy enojado Ren Tao. [OneShot]


**Adv: Slash** (relaciones Chico/Chico) por favor abstenerse de leer si no les gustan este tipo de fics. Ligero **Fluff**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y ubicaciones que aparecen en este fanfiction pertenecen a **Hiroyuki Takei**. La trama del fanfiction me pertence _(miiine my preciousss :3 (?))._

* * *

**Posesivo**

El siempre había sido posesivo. Cuando decidía que algo era suyo, así debía ser, y si alguien se oponía se las vería con Ren Tao, un muy enojado Ren Tao.

Recordaba varias oportunidades en las que se había en cargado de demostrar lo anterior, como aquella vez, tendría unos 6 o 7 años...

_- ¡Ahora me pertenece! - exclamaba alegremente un niño, de aproximadamente 10 años, corriendo a través de un largo pasillo, con un pequeño tigre de peluche en manos_

_- ¡Zeng¡Devuélvemelo¡AHORA! - Gritaba un Ren, más pequeño, corriendo tras el otro._

_- Es MIO ahora, Ren - Exclamo de nuevo Zeng, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en la cara_

_- Te arrepentirás de esto, Zeng - Dijo Ren, dejando de perseguir al otro, y con un gesto peligroso en su cara_

_Esa noche Zeng 'casualmente' se cayo por las escaleras, fracturándose un brazo. Mientras su primo menor, Ren, lo miraba, peluche en mano, con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara._

No solo con las cosas y con su espacio personal, sino también con las personas. Aunque eran muy pocas, las podría contar con una sola mano. Una de ellas era Jun, su hermana mayor, recordaba muy bien aquel día, hace 7 años, tendría el 10 años...

_Sentados en los jardines de la mansión Tao, se encontraba Jun con un joven que no sobrepasaría los 17, este ultimo intentando acercarse mas a la joven. Ella, sinceramente, no le agradaba la compañía, pero siendo hijo de uno de los 'amigos' de su padre, debía ser cortes, debía comportarse debidamente y debía aguantarlo, así estuviera a punto de sentarse sobre ella._

_- Hermosa tarde ¿no? – Dijo una voz tras ellos, el joven se volteo para ver un objeto filoso muy cerca de su cara - ¿No me vas a presentar, hermanita?- Ren sonrió algo maliciosamente aun sosteniendo su Kwan-Dao cerca del otro_

_- Por supuesto - la chica sonrió cortésmente, reprimiendo una carcajada ante la cara de susto de acompañante - Kyo, este es mi hermano, Ren. Ren, este es Kyo, hijo del Sr. Yang._

_- U-u-u-un P-p-pla-placer - Tartamudeo el susodicho, Kyo, alejándose de Jun, mientras Ren acercaba su arma a el._

Ren sonrió con superioridad, la cara de terror del chico apareciendo vivamente en su memoria, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, cuando recordó por que había comenzado a pensar en este tema.

Todo era culpa de **El.**

Difícilmente acepto el regreso de Hao Asakura. Le había sido otorgada una 'Oportunidad' quitándole todos sus poderes como castigo, un castigo muy estupido en opinión de Ren. De todas maneras, Hao, había logrado ganarse la confianza de los residentes de Funbari: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu y Horo... muy a pesar de Ren.

Dirigió una mirada a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, donde Hao hacia reír a la pequeña Opacho y a HoroHoro. Como si fueran una familia. Una estupida familia feliz.

- Asqueroso... - susurro Ren haciendo un gesto de repugnancia y poniendo los ojos en blanco

Dio un suave golpe a la mesa, odiándose a si mismo. Hao y Horokeu se habían vuelto muy unidos, por alguna extraña e ilógica razón esto hacia enfurecer terriblemente a Ren. Y, por supuesto, Ren terminaba odiándose a si mismo, por que, aunque no lo aceptara, estaba 'ligeramente' celoso de Hao. Y, estaba seguro, de que ese par lo enfadaban a propósito. Cerró los ojos recordando unas semanas atrás...

_Ren caminaba a la cocina en busca de su leche, encontrándose con Hao y Horo tirados en un enredo de cobijas frente al televisor muy cerca el uno del otro, al parecer de Ren._

_- ¡Hey Ren! - Exclamo el Ainu, comiendo quien sabe que - Vamos a ver una película ¿Quieres acompañarnos? - Hao le sonrió, como invitándolo._

_- No - susurro fríamente, fulminando a Hao con la mirada._

_- ¡Bu! Eres un aburrido, Cabeza-aguja - exclamo Horokeu, provocándolo. A lo que Ren respondió, con un gruñido, sin mirarlo, y siguiendo su camino a la cocina. _

¿Como se atrevía? Se había reprimido muchas veces de pararse y partirle la cara. ¿Y que diablos veía HoroHoro en el? Un sucio bastardo de cabello largo y terrible sentido de la moda, golpeo de nuevo la mesa, pensando que ese 'Sucio bastardo de cabello largo' estaba en ese momento jugando a la familia feliz con **su** HoroHoro

_"¿Desde cuando es **mi** HoroHoro?" _Se recrimino mentalmente, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. Al tiempo que recordaba...

_Ren entrenaba arduamente en el jardín, concentrado en lo que hacia, solamente acompañado por su espíritu, Bason. _

_- ¡Ren! Vamos a jugar un rato - El peli-azul le mostró la pequeña pelota en su mano _

_- ¿Te nos unes? - Continuo Hao, sonriente_

_- Estoy entrenando - gruño Ren, con su típica mirada asesina sobre Hao._

_Y por más que intento, esa tarde no pudo seguir entrenando, no solo por las exclamaciones de alegría de los dos shamanes. Sino también, por que cada tanto se le iba la mirada e inevitablemente veía al feliz par. Esa tarde se fue enojado del jardín, fulminando a Hao que le miraba, desde el suelo, luchando con Horokeu._

Y es que siempre, sin importar que, a quien fulminaba con la mirada era al ex-shaman de fuego. Primero por que le recriminaba toda la culpa a el, y segundo, por que seria incapaz de mirar a el shaman peli-azul, no estaba seguro de lo que haría si lo veía a los ojos.

Levanto la mirada, el jardín estaba desierto. Se levanto, tratando de no preguntarse adonde había ido la 'familia feliz', y abrió la puerta corrediza que daba acceso al jardín.

- ¡Ren¡Ren! - se volteo para ver a Horo, que tenia un brazo en el cuello de Hao, riéndose y llamándole con la mano - ¡Tienes que escuchar esto¡Cuéntale Hao, Cuéntale!

Ren se volteo sintiendo la sangre hervir, para entrar rápidamente a la casa, siendo retenido por un par de grandes manos en sus hombros.

- ¡Vamos! No seas aburrido Sr. Seriedad-En-Persona-Tao - Exclamo el ainu, jalando a Ren de los hombros.

- No.Me.Toques – Susurro alterado. Fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se deshacía del agarre con un manotazo y entraba tempestivamente a la casa.

- ¡¿Que diablos te pasa!? - Exclamo el peli-azul siguiendo a su antiguo compañero de equipo, que ahora gritaba profanidades en chino.

Ren siguió exclamando, lo que fuera que estaba gritando, en chino y golpeando objetos al azar.

- ¡Ren! Maldita sea ¿Que te sucede? - acto seguido el chico mas bajo se volteo y le dijo algo, en chino, a la cara - ¡No te entiendo¿No puedes hablar en japonés, idiota?

Ren casi nunca hacia las cosas sin pensarlo antes, a menos que estuviera fuera de si. Como lo estaba en ese instante.

- Dije - exclamo empujando a Horo contra la mesa y poniendo sus manos sobre esta, a cada lado de el shaman - ¡Baka Ainu Mío! - acto seguido, lo beso.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que lo empujara. Cualquier cosa menos eso, cualquier cosa menos que pasara sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizara el beso, sonriendo contra los labios del Chino.

**.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

- ¿Hao-sama? - exclamo la pequeña, mirando al joven hombre junto a si, que se recostaba en el marco de la puerta

- Se los dije - sonrió con superioridad - Mis planes nunca fallan - le guiño un ojo a la niña y se dio vuelta - Vamos Opacho.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:** Despues de mucho tiempo ¡He vuelto! nOn y con una categoria que no es Harry Potter, Woah! Hize esto hace un tiempo, pero me digno a publicarlo ahora que lo puedo corregir con el Word D. _

_Gracias a Abu, por que me ayuda n-n cuando hago preguntas de gramatica de 3º grado n-nU_

_Si ven algun error, tanto gramatical como en la trama o en la redaccion, me gustaria que me lo hagan saber. _

_Gracias por leer (?) XD_


End file.
